MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Direct-to-DVD (Ultimate Avengers I)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL ANIMATIED MULTIVERSE MARVEL ULTIMATE DVD UNIVERSE Ultimate Avengers (also known as Ultimate Avengers: The Movie) is a superhero film and direct-to-DVD, animated film loosely based on theMarvel Comics limited series The Ultimates, and released by Lionsgate Home Entertainment as part of the Marvel Animated Features series. The DVD was released on February 21, 2006 in America, and in Europe on October 2, 2006. The film made its television debut on April 22, 2006 onCartoon Network's Toonami block with a TV-PG-V rating. The film features Captain America, Iron Man, Giant Man, Wasp, Thor and Black Widow as they form the team The Avengers to foil an invasion by extraterrestrials known as the Chitauri. TRAILER PLOT In the last days of World War II in Europe, Captain America, due to enhancement by a "Super-Soldier Serum", prevents the Nazis from launching an intercontinental missile. They are also soon revealed to be shape-shifting extraterrestrials led by one acting as SS officer Herr Kleiser. The exploding missile knocks the Captain out and he falls into the icy waters of the North Atlantic, presumed dead. 60 years later, Captain America is found and revived by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team led by General Nick Fury. Bruce Banner and Betty Ross lead a team of scientists working to recreate the Super-Soldier Serum in order to try and stop the real power that backed the Nazis - the alien Chitauri. Banner thinks the Super-Soldier Serum is the key to him controlling the Hulk, and he secretly uses his blood to try to create a cure, instead of using candidates that had been selected for the rebirth procedure. As Captain America reunites with his old friend James "Bucky" Barnes, he also learns that his past lover Peggy Carter, is married to him and has lived a happy life. Despite happy for his friends and everyone that he loved, Captain America still feels lost in the present world he is in, unable to find happiness like he wants to. The Chitauri destroy a S.H.I.E.L.D. satellite designed to track the alien ships. So Fury is forced by superiors to order the implementation of "Project Avenger", to gather together a team of superhumans. Fury tries to recruit - with mixed success - Ant Man (a scientist recently redacted from S.H.I.E.L.D), Wasp (Ant Man's wife), Iron Man/Tony Stark (an industrialist playboy), Thor (the Norse God of Thunder) and Black Widow, a S.H.I.E.L.D. assassin. After several setbacks, including a botched mission that led to almost the entire team quitting, the heroes unite to fight the Chitauri. Although successful, the team must then fight an out of control Hulk. Banner wanted to try his new serum against the attacking aliens, releasing his alter ego for the battle and ended up losing control in the process. The team managed to eventually distract the Hulk long enough for Betty to calm him, and Banner is then incarcerated. In the aftermath of the battle, Captain America is visited by Peggy in the hospital and the two reunite after 60 years. Assuring him that she has lived a full life, Peggy tells him that she wants him to be happy and that he should find happiness as well. The movie ends as Captain America joins his fellow Avengers to celebrate their victory CAST *Justin Gross as Captain America / Steve Rogers *Marc Worden as Iron Man / Tony Stark *David Boat as Thor *Olivia d'Abo as Black Widow / Natasha Romanov *Fred Tatasciore as The Hulk *Michael Massee as Dr. Bruce Banner *Nolan North as Giant-Man / Hank Pym *Grey DeLisle as Wasp / Janet Van Dyne-Pym *Andre Ware as General Nick Fury *Nan McNamara as Prof. Betty Ross *Jim Ward as Herr Kleiser Additional voices by Dee Bradley Baker, Steven Blum, Keith Ferguson, Quinton Flynn, Kerrigan Mahan, Aileen Sandler, Fred Tatasciore, and James Arnold Taylor. Jamie Simone served as the voice director. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Ultimate DVD Universe Category:Avengers Category:Thor Category:Giant Man Hank Pym Category:Natasha Romanova - Black Widow Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Nick Fury Category:Betty Ross Category:Nazi Category:Ant-Man Category:Ant-Man Hank Pym Category:Tony Stark - Iron Man Category:Wasp Janet van Dyne Category:Dr. Bruce Banner - Hulk Category:Steve Rogers - Captain America